Pokemon: Heaven's Legend
by Heaven The Angel
Summary: 13 year old Champion, Heaven, will explore the vibrant Kiyeto region. Along the way, she'll come across a Pokemon with very unique gifts, including turning Heaven into a Snivy, allowing her to communicate with her own Pokemon. Together with the rebelious princess, Lotennus, and the gifted pokemon, Heaven will face both Team Rocket and Team Ultima in this epic Pokemon adventure!
1. Ch1 A New Journey

Chapter 1: A New Journey

We were all on the top of the Okaru Tower with Team Rocket and Team Ultima banging the door. The door was just about to be torn apart, so we had no choice but to hold hands, go on the edge of the tower and jump off.

We were falling, and falling, and falling until…FREEZEFRAME!

It seemed to be the end of…the rockin' princess, Lotennus, the gifted and confident Duskull, Emil, the over-dramatic Gardevoir, Psyche, the somewhat cowardly Scrafty, Callum, the goof-off Lucario, Anubis, the completely opposite of each other Banette twins, Chucky and Annabelle, the responsible Serperior, Snivan, and…me.

Heaven the…somewhat brave, somewhat cowardly, somewhat hard-working, somewhat lazy, but I know for sure artistic…Snivy.

Funny thing is…I wasn't…originally a Snivy.

I was a 13 year old trainer, who was born and raised in the Unova region all her life. But then, on my 13th birthday, my mom let me go on a journey with my very first Pokémon, which was, ironically, my favorite Pokémon.

It was a male Snivy that was given to me by Professor Juniper, and I named it Snivan, because…I wasn't really good with nicknames at the time.

When I first laid eyes on him, I knew that Snivan was going to be my lifetime partner. He was just so cool looking and he was awesome in battle, and I knew by the way he looked at me that he liked me to.

While me and Snivan were on our journey we came across some awesome teammates. Our first one was a Riolu we found after we helped a couple get their Herdier back from the now extinct Team Plasma. I named my Riolu Anubis, and that was when I was getting the hang of nicknaming.

We also came across a Scraggy that I named Callum, mostly because I've been watching HoodlumScrafty videos to much, and a Ralts that I named Psyche, after yet another mythology character.

But, when we were on our way to the 6th gym, we came across a basket in the grass with two eggs inside. There was a tag on each one, one that said "Chucky" and the other "Annabelle".

Now…I do not like those two names…I really don't. Everyone keeps telling me that Chucky effects look like crap, and that Annabelle…does absolutely nothing, but I just don't like them. They're creepy as hell!

But, strangely I'm…sort of interested in them.

I…don't know I just think that they are…interesting…in some way. I don't know what way it is but I just took the eggs in and that's all that matters.

The eggs were two Shuppets and they soon evolved into Banettes, which coincidentally are sometimes abandoned dolls that come to life and look for their owners.

But, luckily, Chucky and Annabelle aren't those types of Banettes.

Strangely enough, Chucky was born with a huge zipper scar on his right check, EXACTLY like the one the real Chucky has, you know…except with zippers.

Annabelle was not very normal either, seeing how she was born with gigantic blue pupils and black lips…ya know…like that OTHER Annabelle.

When they both evolved into Banettes they both had a bunch of red fabric sewn on their heads, like "red hair". Chucky's red hair mostly covered the left side on his head and Annabelle had two "braids".

And she never…EVER stops smiling! Yea, good luck sleeping tonight.

But enough about your nightmares, lets get on with the journey, shall we?

Anyway, we faced many challenges, defeated many enemies, and made awesome friends, until finally, thanks to all of my awesome Pokémon, I was able to become Champion of the Unova Region.

MAN was that a good day!

But, little did I know, that our adventure was not over yet.

We were all in my house, doing our usual stuff. Snivan was with his wife, a shiny Surperior named Bellerose, with their precious egg in their gigantic tails.

Chucky was using mom's kitchen knife to fling it at a target that he painted on the wall, being the violent guy he is, while his twin sister, Annabelle, was just sitting there with her eyes wide open and her smile extra big smile on her face, being the creepy girl that she is.

Anubis was just eating some Pokepuffs being bored with Callum eating some of his favorite food, chicken.

That's what I usually do when I'm bored.

Callum was bored that the adventure around Unova was over and that he now had to stay at home, eating chicken all day. He may be sort of a cowardly Pokémon but he still loved adventure nonetheless.

And Anubis was just bored that the cable was out so that he couldn't watch T.V.

Psyche was organizing her make-up and trying some on her. You see, Psyche's a beauty. She always tries to make herself look pretty and always over reacts about the stupidest little things. I'd be lying if I said that Psyche wasn't the most annoying, but…she's not all that bad and I still love her…and plus she's power so.

Me? I was just drawing some stuff. Told ya I was artistic.

I usually draw pictures of my Pokémon doing random crap, or just be in my dream everyday wear; a gold and white dress.

I'd draw my thick, brown hair extra long and have a little swirl at the end and get rid of my pink glasses. Finally, I'd add a gold, heart-shaped halo to the side of my head.

But, for some reason, I didn't draw any of that.

I just got this…weird feeling to…draw something else.

I suddenly started drawing something that I've never seen before.

After about one in a half hour, my drawings were finally finished. I had no idea what came over me, it was like I was…possessed.

First, I drew…some sort of girl, with a long, magenta and hot pink dress with, what looked like violet and hot pink streamers, as her pony tail that was held with a violet flower. It had a magenta and hot pink striped bang on her forehead, and violet and pink eyes. It had pale white skin with a light pink flower on her right cheek.

Then I drew what looked like the same girl, but with a completely different outfit. She had a gigantic, light pink, flower-like dress with no sleeves and pink and white wings with feathers replaced with flower petals. Her hair changed so that all the streamers she had were near her face and pink and white, and she had a light pink, cloud-like accessory on the back of her head. She also had a glowing, light pink scarf on white arms. And she had a ghost-like figure on her left cheek instead of a pink flower.

I looked at both drawings with curiosity flowing all over my body. Whoever this…thing is…she's…really pretty, but…I still didn't know what it was. I then looked at both of the symbols on her two different cheeks.

They looked suspiscious.

I was then interrupted by my mom shouting "HEAVEEEEEENNNN!" and I immediately ran to her. Because, believe me, when my mom yells like THAT that means it's not gonna be pretty.

When I got there I saw mom clutching Chucky furiously in her arms. Chucky had a grumpy scowl on his face, probably being embarrassed that he was being held by a thirty-something year old woman.

When my mom noticed me, she yelled "HEAVEN! You didn't take a double take at Banette making a big-ass HOLE IN THE WALL?!" She then pointed at the target having a gigantic hole.

I quickly replied "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Calm down mom! Chucky just does his own thing, and plus I'll fix it later."

Mom then turned to Annabelle, still sitting still, and said "Well, I'll give credit to the female. At least she doesn't throw knives at the wall."

Chucky growled.

That's when mom finally calmed herself down and put Chucky safely back on the ground.

Mom then said to me "We need to talk in the living room." So I followed mom downstairs, curious about what mom's planning to tell me.

We both at on the couch and mom looked at me in the eyes and held my hands. She finally said "Heaven. I can't believe you're the…CHAMPION of Unova! I just can't believe." I said to mom "Uhh, mom. Don't cry on me now. It's OK." Mom replied "I know. I know."

Then, after a few seconds of silence, mom said "Heaven…you're going to be traveling to…another region."

I couldn't believe it. ANOTHER REGION?! HELL YAS!

I then got jumpy and asked "W-wait. What region is it? K-Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn-" Mom interrupted me by saying "No. No. You're going to be traveling to…" I waited patiently but excitedly for mom to finish her sentence and figure out what region I'm traveling next.

"…the Kiyeto region!"

And cue clip of an explosion here.

I asked "W-wait. What's Kiyeta?" Mom replied "It's Kiyeto and you're going to stay there for a couple days. Kiyeto is a beautiful and vibrant region with flowers around every corner. The regions champion, Charlotte, wants to invite you to the annual Lotus Festival."

I asked "Ok, well, what's the Lotus Festival?" Mom answered "You'll see when you get there. Grab all of your Pokémon cause we're leaving in 3 hours."

"OK. I'm hyped! I'll go pack right now!" I said as I ran up the stairs.

I ran into the room where all of my Pokémon were and said to them "Hey guys listen up! We're going to the KIYETO REGION! I have NO idea what it is but NO MORE BOREDOM!" All of the Pokémon cheered at the end of BOREDOM and started helping me pack up.

But, when Snivan got up and away from his wife and egg, Bellerose grabbed Snivan by her tail, looking sad. I noticed what she was doing and said to her "I'm sorry Bellerose; I can only have six Pokémon in my party, so you guys will have to go to the PC. But, it'll be OK. You'll be with the egg. And Snivan will always be thinking about you."

Snivan nodded at Bellerose when I finished my statement and Bellerose nodded back, still holding the egg comfortably in her tail.

After Snivan and Bellerose gave each other a goodbye hug, I said "OK, we better get to packing, because it's gonna be a LONG trip."

Little did we know, near our house, a hooded figure was eavesdropping me. The hooded figure pulled out a wake talkie out of his pocket and said "The alpha is going to the den." The person on the other line said "Good. Once we put our…test…to good use we can finally take what's rightfully ours. The Pokémon World!"

**WHEW, MAN that chapter is long.**

**But, I finally finished my first chapter of Pokémon: Heaven's Legend.**

**I had SO much fun writing this, mostly because I can actually use my own personal avatar and Pokémon in a story.**

**But, for all of you FNAF fans out there, don't worry, Five Nights of Adventure 2 is still going on. This is just going to be a little side thing to work on, mainly because it's SO MUCH FUN.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this so far and as always, keep being the very best, like no one ever was!**

**Heaven OUT-****_Gotta Catch 'Em All_**


	2. Ch2 Welcome to Kiyeto

Chapter 2: Welcome to Kiyeto

Soon enough, me and my Pokémon were all on the plane for the Kiyeto region. All of my Pokémon were in their Pokeballs so they wouldn't cause trouble while we were on our flight, because, believe me, Pokémon are REALLY unpredictable. And you'll see why when we get there.

While we were on our flight, I was spending most of my time looking at those strange pictures I drew. I still didn't know how I got the idea to draw them. I didn't even know what the drawings were. The only thing I knew about the drawings was that I somehow drew them, and that they were supposed to represent SOMETHING but…I didn't know what.

While I was staring at the two pictures, I heard a voice that said "Ms. Lopez." It was one of the flight lieutenants trying to get my attention. Once I looked up to see the female lieutenant, she said to me "Please, put your seat back forward. We will be landing in Kiyeto soon."

So, I did what the lieutenant instructed, and put the two drawings away. Soon after, I looked out the window to see the most vibrant city I've ever seen! There were lights EVERYWHERE and it reminded me a lot of Nimbasa City back in Unova.

I have to admit, I kinda missed my friends, Bianca and Cheren, back at home, but this was a chance to explore an ENTIRELY new region that I've never heard of before. But, I was still pretty nervous, because…it's a region that I've never heard of before.

I didn't know if Kiyeto was either a fun place to live in, or a region that is entirely infested with Armageddon. Either way, my Pokémon need to get ready to explore every last bit of the Kiyeto region. Battle every gym leader, meet the champion, and most importantly…kick some major ass.

Soon after I admired the beautiful city, the plane landed, and I immediately grabbed my things and headed out of the plane.

Right after I got out of the plane and into the airport, I saw a man with a black suit and taxi-driver cap, holding a sign that said "Heaven". I went towards the man and he soon noticed me. He said to me "Ah. You must be Heaven of the Unova region, correct?" I replied "Yep, that's me."

The man then said "Then, right this way, please."

The man soon guided me out of the airport and into the parking lot, where I saw a woman with long, red hair and a lab coat. I figured that she was the professor of Kiyeto, since every single one of them wears some sort of lab coat.

It's nice to see that there's actually ANOTHER female professor in the world.

The professor then walked up to me and said "Oh, you must be Heaven. Your mother has told me so much about you. Welcome to the Kiyeto region! I am Professor Lake and it's an absolute honor to meet the Champion of the Unova region."

I said to her "It's no big deal, Professor. I'm just a regular trainer like everyone else." Professor Lake grinned and said to me "I see. Hey, can I see your Pokémon? I'm sure my Happiny will love to meet them." I replied "Sure thing, Professor Lake."

Then, I pulled all of my Pokeballs out of my bag and introduced them one by one.

"Come on out, Snivan…Anubis…Callum…Psyche…Chucky…and Annabelle."

Professor Lake then took out a Pokeball out of her bag and said "OK, Happiny. You come out as well." Then a cute Happiny came out of the Pokeball.

Happiny immediately ran up to Snivan and the others and started bouncing in excitement.

Professor Lake chuckled and said "It seems Happiny likes them already." Then she turned to me and said "Anyways, I'm here to give you a tour of the first town in Kiyeto, Snowwall City." I replied "Really? Thanks Professor. Did mom say that she'd meet me there?"

Then, Professor Lake had a sad look on her face and looked at the ground. I got concerned and asked "Is something wrong, Professor?" The Professor then looked up to me and said "Well…I'm so sorry, Heaven, but…your mom said that she has some last minute business with Professor Juniper, so…she can't accompany you on your journey."

Are. You. Freakin. KIDDING ME?!

I put on a shocked look on my face and said "S-so mom won't…be able to come with me?" Professor Lake put her hand on my shoulder and said "I'm sorry. But it's good that…you already traveled by yourself." I looked up to Professor Lake and said "Yea, but…it's different without…Bianca and Cheren around." The Professor replied "Oh…well, I know a really nice kid that I'm sure would love to meet you."

After Professor Lake tried to comfort me, I felt something touch my other shoulder. I turned to see Snivan using his vines to comfort me, and I looked behind him to see the others looking at me and smiling.

At that moment, I remembered the reason I got to be champion in the first place. It was because of all of my Pokémon doing their best to fight all the way through the gyms and the Pokémon League. And they all love me and I love them even more. This is why I should never give up hope, no matter how bad things get, because I have all of my Pokémon with me every step of the way.

After a moment of staring at each other, I finally perked up and said to the Professor "OK. I'm not gonna let one little thing let me down. I'm sure I'm still gonna have an awesome time in Kiyeto!"

Professor Lake chuckled and said "Well, I'm glad you feel that way." Then she looked at her watch and said "Oh! It's about time we got going." She took out Happiny's Pokeball and said "Happiny, return." And Happiny went back into her Pokeball.

Then, I did the same with all my Pokémon and went inside the Professor's red car. Once we both got into the car, Professor Lake started driving.

After about five minutes, I soon saw a town with beautiful white and blue flowers and in a large patch was a sign that said "Snowwall City"

We got even further into the city as I saw tons of buildings with the white and blue flowers on their windows and front porches. Then, after a while, I decided to let all of my Pokémon see the beautiful city. I put them all in the back seat as they admired Snowwall City.

Snivan admired the buildings and flowers, but was a little chilly due to the cold weather. Anubis admired the attractive, female Pokémon walking on the sidewalks. Callum admired everything new he could possibly find. Psyche admired the flowers and liked the fresh air flowing through her long, teal hair. Chucky never really liked flowers all that much, but he did like the buildings a little. Annabelle…I don't know what she liked; she's always smiling, so it's hard to tell.

Soon later, Professor Lake said "Heaven, we're here."

I turned to the front to see a building with a sign that said "Tundreas Café" I could also see a beautiful woman with a long, blue and violet braid that went down to her hips and bright, pink eyes. She was wearing a puffy, pink and blue dress that went down over her knees with long sleeves that had strips of violet fabric hanging down the end. The woman was also wearing violet leggings that went under light blue boots with pink laces.

We both got out of the car and Professor Lake walked up to the woman and said to her "She's here, Charlotte." The beautiful woman named Charlotte noticed me and said, with a very kind and light voice "Hello there. You must be Heaven."

Then she walked towards me as she continued "I'm very pleased to meet you, fellow champion." I walked up to her, with all of my Pokémon behind me, and replied "Oh! You must be the champion of Kiyeto!" She replied "You are correct. You may call me Charlotte. I'm sure you're aware of why I brought you to Kiyeto." I replied "Well…kind of. My mom told me that there was some sort of festival you wanted to invite me to."

Charlotte replied "Correct again. I happily invite you to the annual Lotus Festival." Then, Charlotte handed me a gold scarf with strange patterns on it.

I put on the scarf, being confused, and asked "Umm…don't mind if I'm asking, but…what exactly IS the Lotus Festival?" Charlotte replied "Well, the Lotus Fes-" She was interrupted by a voice saying "Mom, I got the hot chocolate you wanted."

The voice came from a boy with light pink hair and bright blue eyes that was wearing a white and blue hoodie, light blue jeans, and blue sneakers, who came out of the café with a glass cup with hot chocolate inside in his hands. The boy quickly put the cup on one of the tables and walked up to me and Charlotte.

Charlotte turned to him and said "Mordecai! You're just in time." Then Charlotte and the boy turned to me as Charlotte said to me "Heaven, this is my son, Mordecai. He's a Pokémon trainer just like you when you started your journey." Then, Mordecai noticed me and said nervously "O-oh my gosh! You're the champion of Unova! D-do you want anything? I c-could get you something in the café, if you want. I mean-"

I interrupted Mordecai by saying "Don't worry, Mordecai. I just recently became a champion. You don't have to be formal in front of me. I'm just a regular trainer just like you." Mordecai then relaxed and said "Oh…OK." But, I then said "Well…I would like some hot chocolate, but I can take care of that myself."

Then Mordecai said to his mom, Charlotte "OK, I'm going to get some coffee myself. I'll be right back." Charlotte said to him "OK." And Mordecai went inside the café.

Charlotte looked back at him and said to me "Isn't my Mordecai sweet?" I replied "Yea…he seemed to be very nervous to meet me, though." Charlotte sat at the table where her hot chocolate was and said "Yes, Mordecai has always been very shy, especially when he meets someone famous like yourself."

I sat at the same table as I said "Really…y-you think I'm famous?" Charlotte took a sip of her drink and said "Well…you are the youngest champion in the world and you did defeat Team Plasma so…how can you not be famous, really?"

She took another sip of her hot chocolate and continued "And plus…you did meet the legendary Pokémon, Reshiram and Zekrom." I replied "You…REALLY think that's worth getting THAT much attention?" Charlotte answered "Of course! That is one of the reasons that I invited you to the Lotus Festival in the first place."

Charlotte took another sip of her drink and said "Which reminds me…I've never answered your question, didn't I? Well, let me explain."

Charlotte gently pushed her drink aside and said "The Lotus Festival is a festival dedicated to the legendary Pokémon of the Kiyeto region, Guarin and Lotennus, for their legendary victory of defeating an incredibly strong darkness, thousands of years ago. The king and queen of the Kiyeto region were eternally grateful for their triumph and thus hosted the first ever Lotus Festival. It has been a tradition that my-…the royal family…hosted the festival every year since that day. And, as the champion, I invited you to the festival."

After listening to the story, I replied "Wow…so those are the legendary Pokémon of Kiyeto. Are there any other Pokémon in Kiyeto?" Charlotte replied "Well…no. Those are actually the only two."

Great…only two Pokémon I can discover…and they're legendaries so it's gonna be really freakin hard.

Well…I encountered Zekrom and Reshiram before, so…I'm sure it's not gonna be THAT hard.

Well…it wasn't…it was WAY easier.

**So…right now I only have one fan, so…**

**Hey, Bewilder and I hope you had a very merry Christmas.**

**I know I did…because I got some awesome crap!**

**I got a 3DS, Pokémon X, Pokémon Art Academy, Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, some cool clothes (including an awesome t-shirt that says "Keep Calm and Catch Em' All"), a 20$ Walmart gift card, and a weird, Spanish tablet that I've never heard of in my entire life.**

**So, as you guessed, I had an AWESOME Christmas, as I do every year.**

**Sorry this took a straight two weeks to update but, I've been working on the other fanfic and preparing for Christmas. But, I'm sure the next update won't take as long.**

**Anyways, I have to pee and I'm going to do so, so keep being awesome.**

**Heaven OUT- ****_REAL subtle with that last sentence, Heaven._**


	3. Ch3 The Transformation

Chapter 3: The Transformation

A couple of seconds later, Mordecai left the café with two medium plastic coffee cups in each hand. Mordecai went towards me and handed me one of the cups. He said "Here's your hot chocolate, just like you wanted."

I looked at him, confused and said "W-wait, I said I'll take care of the hot chocolate myself." Mordecai took a sip of his drink and said "Well, yea. But I thought it would be nice to save you the trouble and get hot chocolate for you, since you're a champion and all."

I picked up the hot chocolate and took a sip. It actually WAS exactly what I wanted, so I said to Mordecai "That's really sweet of you, Mordecai. Thanks." Mordecai replied "You're very welcome."

Then, Mordecai sat on the chair next to his mom, Charlotte, and started drinking his coffee while Charlotte said to him "I'm glad you two are getting along so well. You know, since I'm busy as…the champion… Mordecai never had a really close friend." Then Mordecai started blushing over embarrassment as Charlotte continued "It's nice, as a mother, to see my son finally make a true friend."

I said to Charlotte "Well…it doesn't have to be THAT serious. I mean, being champion doesn't really inquire that much work."

Then, strangely, Charlotte had a sort of guilty look on her face as she said "Well…actually-"

Charlotte was interrupted by Professor Lake, who was sitting on another table across us, saying to her "Charlotte, I just got a phone call saying that…some challengers…need you back home."

Charlotte then turned back to me and said "Oh, I'm sorry Heaven, but I have to go." She turned to Mordecai and said "Come on, Mordecai."

Then, as they were walking away, Mordecai said to me "See you around, Heaven." And I waved "bye" to him back.

Then, Professor Lake walked up to me and said "Well, it's getting dark. We better go find a hotel to spend the night." I nodded at her while taking another sip of my hot chocolate and then said "OK. But, is there any other famous attraction besides Tundreas Café?"

The Professor answered "Well, there is an Ice-Type gym here. Maybe you can train for that." I got excited and said "Really?! A gym?! I'm definitely looking forward to that!"

Professor Lake chuckled and said "Well, if you want to challenge the gym, you might want to rest before you do." Then, I took my hot chocolate and went inside the Professor's car.

While we were driving to the hotel, I was thinking about Charlotte and what she was going to say to me before she had to leave. I started thinking about how when she got nervous when I said "Being a champion doesn't really inquire that much work."

What does that mean? Does Charlotte have a part time job somewhere? Or, do people really want to challenge her and just keep piling up in the Kiyeto Pokémon League?

Before I could think deeper into it, Professor Lake said to me "We're at the hotel, Heaven." Then, I looked to my right and saw a tall motel with a sign that said "Snowwall Hotel."

When I got in, I saw gold walls and a bunch of rich looking trainers with cute looking Pokémon. I started thinking about how I am able to get into a place like this, since I'm like 15% girly and 75% tomboy. But, then again, I'm the friggin champion of Unova; how can I NOT get in?

Anyway, Professor Lake checked in and we both got settled in our rooms. Professor Lake went into her own apartment, while I was lead to my room by a hotel lieutenant. When I got to my room I realized that…I can get in ANYTHING now!

My room was the best suite that they had and it was, definitely sweet. I had a king-sized bed with a foam mattress, a large fridge with everything you can and want to eat; a flat screen TV which has a 3D setting, and a balcony that shows the entire city, including a large, red tower that's far in the distance.

I immediately got comfortable with my new room and decided to let my Pokémon get used to the room as well. So, I grabbed my Pokeballs from my bag and let everyone out…with a few warnings.

Before my Pokemon could do anything, I called them over and started talking to them.

"OK, guys. This is a new region with new people and new monuments. So, you guys have to be on your best behavior…that goes for you to, Chucky." Then, Chucky stopped fiddling with his knife that he managed to steal from mom, and paid attention.

I noticed that Chucky started to pay attention and continued. "Anyway, even though we're going to behave more, we're still going to do what we did back in Unova; do our best to beat all of the gyms and go all the way to the champion!"

And we all cheered and started cooking some frozen pizza from the fridge.

Then, Snivan and I started hanging out on the balcony, while the others were watching TV while keeping eye on Chucky to make sure he doesn't cause trouble.

While Snivan and I were anxiously waiting for the pizza to cook, Snivan got a look at my bag and noticed a picture hanging out of the front pocket. I noticed what he was looking at the pulled it out of my bag. It turned out to be…the first picture I ever took with Snivan, back when he was a Snivy.

We both looked at the picture together and looked back at all the times we had together. After a few seconds of looking at the picture silently, I said to Snivan "Things have come a long way, huh buddy?" Snivan nodded as a yes and smiled.

I smiled back as I said "Yeah…We really do great together, don't we?" Snivan nodded and slithered closer to me. Snivan then used his snake-like body to hug me gently as I hugged him back.

As we hugged I gently said in his ear "I'm so glad you're my starter, Snivan."

But, after a couple of silent seconds, we both heard a noise so we both stopped hugging and looked over the balcony to see where the noise came from. The noise came from a light pink van and a black van parking in the parking lot of the hotel. Two people came out of each car; the pink one had a man with blond hair wearing a pink shirt with a black tie and a white blazer over it and some pink pants with white shoes, and a woman with basically the same thing, but she had long, blond hair and the jacket's sleeves are shorter and she was wearing a puffy, pink skirt with a black bow on the back and black stockings with white boots. The other van had a man and a woman that were wearing…Team ROCKET UNIFORMS?!

What the hell are Team Rocket members doing in Kiyeto?! Aren't Jessie and James STILL supposed to be chasing Ash in…I don't know, wherever the hell he is, and isn't Team Rocket over with already?! So, how are Team Rocket members here with some other team the looks like they just went on a date with the color pink?!

Well, I wasn't waiting to find out as I put Snivan back in his Poke ball and did that to the others as well. Then, I went outside the hotel and followed Team Rocket into the woods behind the hotel. When I followed Team Rocket all the way to their destination, which was a camping site with black tents and pink tents around a large campfire, I hid behind a large bush and tried to listen to them talking.

The male pink grunt said to the Team Rocket duo "Do you really think this experiment is going to help us?" The male Team Rocket grunt replied "Well, we're not supposed to question Giovanni, so if he says it's going to help us with our goal, we HAVE to get it back."

Experiment? What experiment? And why does Giovanni want it so badly? I listened to the conversation as I pondered. The female Team Rocket grunt said "Besides, we can't let that thing tell everyone of its little buddies what happened. We'll get caught." Then the male pink grunt said "So, we're supposed to just chase after the thing and bring it back? It seems kinda pointless just to chase this one little Pokémon instead of chasing an actual legendary." The male Team Rocket grunt replied "Well, that's what Giovanni wants, so we have to get what he wants."

Then, I heard a noise in the bushes, and one of the grunts heard it as well and said "That must be the experiment! We have to go after it!" But, as I was hiding in the bush, I felt a thing touch me shoulder. I turned around to see a Duskull with a scar on its right eyehole, and I was surprised that the Duskull spoke…like a HUMAN!

"Hey, miss! You're not supposed to be here!" Immediately after I heard the male Duskull's voice I freaked out and opened my mouth to scream as Duskull said "Oh, no."

I shrieked at Duskull and started running away. Unfortunately, the grunts heard my shriek and started following me. I ran as far as I could from both the freakish Duskull and the grunts for about a whole minute until my legs started to get tired. When my legs couldn't take it anymore, I immediately sat down on a large rock as Snivan's Pokeball fell out of my bag and Snivan sprouted out.

Immediately after he got out of the Pokeball and got familiar with his surroundings, he noticed that I was exhausted and slithered towards me. He used his vines to rub my legs for me, giving me time to relax. But, after only a few seconds of relaxing, I heard a voice say "What are you doing?!"

Startled by the voice, I screamed and looked over my shoulder to see the Duskull looking at me with hands on his hips. I looked at him and said nervously "H-h-how are you doing that?!" Duskull replied "That's not important right now! We have to get out of here!" Then we heard footsteps near us and Duskull immediately said to me "We have to go, NOW!"

I tried to run, but my legs were too tired to run any farther. I sat on the ground as I said to the Duskull "I can't! My legs are too tired." Duskull tried to say something else, but he heard the footsteps getting louder and louder. So, Duskull breathed in…and breathed out, and then he said to me "Hold still."

Then…he started creating…some sort of scythe…and then used it to create a golden aura around me. Then…I started to feel…strange.

I felt myself getting smaller and some of my body parts getting longer. I felt something weird grow on my…umm…base… and something grow out of my neck. I also felt my skin changing from white flesh into yellow scales. I then started getting drowsy…and started getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

Before I collapsed on the ground unconscious, I could hear the Duskull say "Sorry about this."

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY!**

**Oh wait, I forgot.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, BEWILDER!**

**Hope your New Year wasn't filled with coughs and sneezes all the way to Midnight.**

**Funny thing is, I actually started to begin this the day after I uploaded the last chapter. Why? BECAUSE THIS FANFIC IS SO MUCH FUN!**

**Now I know what you're thinking. "Heaven, you've been focusing on this Pokémon thing for a while. Aren't you going to focus more on the FNAF fanfic?"**

**Well…honestly…after I started writing this fanfic…I got a little…bored writing the FNAF fanfic.**

**But, I am NOT discontinuing the fanfic! You and the other fans would be WAY disappointed in me, and I don't want them to feel that way about me.**

**It's just that…I didn't know where to go from there…I didn't know how to introduce the guy's powers to the Toys.**

**But, that doesn't mean I'm COMPLETELY lost. I just started thinking more about Pokémon instead of FNAF.**

**Don't worry…I'm going to start working on FNAF right away!**

**Not to fear, BF (Bewilder Force) you'll NEVER see a discontinued story from me!**

**Heaven OUT- ****_Or…tomorrow…yea, tomorrow works._**


	4. Ch4 Communication

Chapter 4: Communication

When I woke up I found myself back in my hotel room and on my bed…but, for some reason, it felt…bigger.

My vision was really blurry, so all I could see was a large, gray and white cloud with a neon purple stick around it. While I was slowly waking up, I could hear voices saying stuff like "Oh man…I really hope she's OK. She's been sleeping ever since he casted the spell." Then, from what I could gather, the gray cloud was saying "Don't worry. She's gonna be fine."

Then the cloud turned to me and said "In fact…I…I think she's starting to wake up." The gray cloud turned his purple stick into a really small one, and then started shacking me gently while saying "Hey miss! Wake up!" Then, my vision got better as the gray and white cloud turned into…that weird, talking Duskull that I saw back in the forest!

I then sat up and said "You again?! What are you doing here?!" Duskull replied "I'm here to make sure you were OK after the spell." I replied, shockingly "W-wait…SPELL?! What spell?!"

Duskull just started looking at the ground, not saying anything. Before I could say anything back, I heard a voice yell excitingly "Heaven!" Then, Snivan came crawling up the bed and started slithering towards me…but…he was WAY taller then I remembered him to be.

Then…I saw the most…strangest thing I've seen all day…Snivan actually started TALKING!

"Heaven! You're OK!" Then Snivan started hugging my, now paralyzed body with his tail. Once Snivan noticed that I was paralyzed in shock, he immediately let go of me and said "Oh…right. You…aren't used to being this way yet…aren't you?"

I slowly got out of my paralysis as I asked, nervously "H…How…H-how…d-did…you do…t…that?!" Snivan said "Umm…well…we've technically done it all our lives, but…you…never really HEARD us before." I replied "W…what d-does…that m-mean?" Snivan nervously replied "Well…"

Then Duskull floated towards me and brought out his sythe allowing me to look at myself in it…but…when I looked at myself…I…wasn't myself anymore.

I…was a Snivy.

A…golden Snivy with…long, brown hair and a…heart shaped tail. I was gazing my reflection, checking my body to make sure that the reflection was actually me. Sadly…it was true. I was…a Pokémon.

While I was still gazing at my reflection, Snivan handed me my now enormous pink glasses while saying "Oh and uh…you dropped these. I…thought you might want to have them back."

I slowly took the glasses and stared at them, noticing their gigantic size. After about a couple seconds of examining the glasses, I became completely paralyzed, dropping the glasses onto the mattress and falling on my pillow. I could see Snivan and Duskull looking down at me, with Snivan looking scared and Duskull saying "Yea probably shouldn't have shown her right after she woke up."

Snivan got scared and shook me furiously while saying "Heaven! Heaven can you hear me?! Heaven wake up! HEAVEN!" I didn't respond do a single action that Snivan had done. Snivan immediately got off the bed and ran off into another room while the Duskull was awkwardly staring at me, still holding his purple scythe. After about a few minutes, Snivan went up the bed while some footsteps were heard on the right side of the bed.

Snivan looked at me and said "OK, Anubis. You go first." Then, the Lucario jumped on the bed and looked at me. He then turned wide-eyed and said "DAMN! What happened to YOU?!" Snivan scolded him "ANUBIS! Just wake her up!" Then, Anubis used one of his paws to slap me multiple times in the face, which…REALLY hurt! Yet it still didn't manage to wake me up.

Anubis turned to Snivan and said "She's REALLY shocked about this. Honestly I wouldn't blame her." Snivan glared at him as Anubis jumped off the bed. Snivan then stopped glaring as he said "Callum, your turn." Then the Scrafty jumped on the bed and looked at me as Snivan said "Use High Jump Kick…GENTLY." Callum looked at him and said "I'll try but...I don't think there IS an actual way of using High Jump Kick gently." Snivan replied "Just do it!" Callum looked at me and put his right leg back, his knee glowing a bright red. Then he slowly used High Jump Kick on me, but that still didn't cure me of my paralysis.

Callum jumped off the bed while saying "Well, that didn't work." Then, Snivan said "Psyche, you try." The Gardevoir put herself on the bed while putting make up powder on her white cheeks. Snivan noticed what Psyche was doing and said "Psyche, now's not the time for making yourself look pretty." Psyche looked at Snivan while brushing her long, teal hair and said "Well, that's what I do best. Make myself look pretty." Snivan scolded her "Just wake her up, Psyche!" Psyche did a righteous "Humph!" while turning her head the opposite direction of Snivan. Then she looked at me and gasped. Then Psyche said to me "Oh my stars! You have the most gorgeous face for a snake! All I have to do is clean you up a little bit!" Sniva said "No, Psyche. NO-" But is was too late, as Psyche put make up powder on my cheeks, brushed my coarse, brown hair, and finally put a golden flower of my head…with me STILL being paralyzed.

Psyche looked at me and said, joyfully "Oh, darling! You have the face of an angel! But…still not more beautiful than me, of course." She turned to Snivan and said "Well, my work here is done. Au revoir!" Snivan told her to come back, but Psyche was already gone. Snivan let out a deep sigh and said to himself "Dammit." Snivan turned to me again and said "OK, guys. This is our final shot. Go for it." Then, after only a few seconds, Annabelle's face was right in front of mine. And THAT made me get out of my paralysis.

I screeched and accidentally slapped her with my Vine Whip that sprouted out of my neck unexpectedly. Once I noticed that it was her, I walked up to Annabelle and said "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Do you want a potion?!" Then, unknowingly, I used my Vine Whip to get a potion out of my bag and sprayed it on her smiling face. Once I noticed what I just did I stepped back and looked at my Vine Whip. Then, I looked to the right to see Chucky gazing at me and saying "Wow, and I thought we were the weird looking ones."

I noticed that there was make-up on my face and I wiped it off while getting the flower off my head. I looked at the Duskull and asked, worryingly "Duskull, what did you DO to me?!" Duskull replied "Sorry, you're leg was sore and this was the only way to make you unnoticeable to Team Rocket; and, my name's Emil, not Duskull." I replied "OK, EMIL, can you change me back?" The Duskull, named Emil, replied "I can't! I can only do one spell for a certain amount of time."

"How much time?"

"Umm…a week."

Cue another clip of an explosion here.

"So I gotta stay like THIS for an entire WEEK?!"

"Well…yea."

I REALLY wanted to strangle that little warlock to death, but I knew that would be called murder and…Team Rocket already did that TONS of times. But, I was ALL types of FURIOUS with him. I couldn't believe why he had to do that to me just because my leg was sore. And was it really the ONLY way to hide me from Team Rocket?! Was the ONLY option to turn me into a Snivy that doesn't even look like the real thing?! Why do I have to be golden anyway, I mean, granted it's my favorite color, but, why couldn't I be a normal Snivy. That would've been more effective for camouflage. But, instead, Emil had to turn me into a freakin' SNIVY! GOD!

*breathe in* *breathe out* OK. Sorry I…got a little…carried away there. I was just…a little upset…and I overreacted. OK…I think I can go on with the story now. WHEW! OK…back to the story.

After I…overreacted…Snivan tried to calm me down by saying "Calm down, Heaven. It's gonna be fine. No need to strangle anybody. We were in danger back there and this was the only way Emil knew how to save you." I breathed in…and breathed out…and then I said "Well…I don't know…I just don't know how to work with this."

Snivan said to me "We'll find a way…like we always do in battle." I said to him back "But…we won't be able to battle anymore. In this state I…can't take on the gym." My eyes began to water as Snivan comforted me with his tail and said "We don't have to take on gym leaders and try to become champion anymore. You already became one. The gyms can wait. We already achieved our goals for right now. All we have to worry about is attending the Lotus Fes…Oh…right…well crap."

Emil cut in by saying "OK. OK. I'll try my best to see if I can find a way to cast another spell to change you back before the Lotus Festival." I replied "Good…let's just hope you learn SOON, cause I don't think Charlotte is going to be happy when they see that I turned into a Snivy that looks like it mutated with Arceus and a Mamoswine." Emil started looking confused and asked "Who's Charlotte?"

Then I asked him "Hey Emil, where are you from?" Emil replied "Kanto."

Well…then he's got A LOT to learn.

**OK…so I FINALLY managed to get a chapter uploaded another chapter on FNAF. And I managed to finish this chapter at 9:30 at night.**

**And it's all just for my fans.**

**But, you may say that I been working too hard, especially with school coming back, which still SUCKS.**

**But, it's worth it.**

**Anyways, I'm a little tired and I'm about to make myself some Velveeta Mac and Cheese.**

**Heaven OUT-****_Don't worry. It's worth it._**


	5. Ch5 An Icy Challenge

Chapter 5: An Icy Challenge

After I was introduced to my new (and hopefully, temporary) life, I had myself some leftover pizza that the others managed to save for me and Snivan when we got back from the forest. I didn't know if I would still like pizza, knowing that I'm a Pokémon now and Pokémon have certain taste, but I didn't hesitate either.

But, once I took a bite, I realized I was still my usual, pizza-loving self. I thought that was a good thing. At least I didn't have to EAT like a Pokémon.

While I was eating, the others were just hanging out in the living room. They usually just either watch T.V, or just do things they usually do by themselves. So, while I was enjoying my pizza, I observed my Pokémon.

After about 10 minutes, I was tapped by the shoulder by someone. I turned around so see Annabelle, looking as creepily cute as always.

"What is it, Annabelle?" Then, she turned to the cabinets and pointed at them, making it not-so-clear what she was trying to tell me. I looked where Annabelle was pointing and tried to understand what she was trying to tell me, but it seemed unclear.

"Chocolate." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Chucky with his arms crossed. "She wants chocolate." I was confused at what he just said, but I still used my Vine Whip to grab the cabinet handle and grabbed a small piece of chocolate from one of the jars to give it to Annabelle.

Once I put it in Annabelle's hand, she unzipped her mouth and started eating it. I then turned to Chucky, still confused about how he knew what she wanted.

"H-how did you-" "I know what she likes and what she doesn't like…so I know what she wants and what she doesn't want. …Maybe, if you would listen…you would understand."

Chucky walked away with his arms still crossed, and walked away without saying a word to anyone. Annabelle followed him, still eating her chocolate.

I didn't get why he was so stubborn. Then again…he is Chucky so…kinda makes sense.

I then turned to my right to see Snivan looking at Chucky walking away while saying "Don't worry about him. He's like this when he takes a break from his stunts…not very surprising though." I heard what he said to me and asked "S-stunts? What stunts?" Snivan turned to me and replied "Oh…yea. Chucky and Anubis do these little stunts together. It's mostly getting some vinegar, baking soda, and a giant balloon and mixing it all together, making a gigantic mess, just so they can see something blow up, and make an even bigger mess."

I didn't like the sound of this and asked "T-they don't prank on anyone…do they?" Snivan replied "Oh no. They don't do that. They just make a gigantic mess, but it does tick off Psyche, though. You know how she is with dirty stuff."

Wow…I didn't even know they did stuff like that. I guess…I was too busy drawing and doing my own activities while my Pokémon just roamed free doing whatever they wanted. Well…maybe I'm over thinking things. I know my Pokémon, and I know that they know that I care or them, and would NEVER be absent.

But…have I?

Well, anyway, I got bored of staying in the house and decided to take everybody to the park in the center of town. It was pretty weird leaving the hotel, mostly because the security there wouldn't let wild Pokémon in or out of the hotel, so we had to climb down from the balcony. And we had to walk all the way there.

But, we still had fun when we finally made it there. Well, at least I did. For some reason, the sun really got to me, and I just wanted to run all day there, sniffing the flowers, rolling around them, you know, the usual things Grass Pokémon do.

After about 30 minutes of exploring the park, I noticed a picnic going on near the gigantic, white and blue leaved oak tree in the center of the park. On the picnic blanket was a woman with short, blond hair with a light blue highlight on the left side, light blue eyes, a blue, long sleeved shirt with rings of cotton around the ends of the sleeves, a white skirt with a dark blue skirted belt that was around her waist, and had leather dangles that looked like Glaceon tails handing out all around it, much like a gladiator belt, and some blue winter boots.

Next to her was a Glaceon that had a cotton bracelet on its front right leg. The two seemed very happy together eating their lunch, and they seemed to look a lot like each other, so…I figured that she was the Ice-Type Gym Leader I was planning to battle with…until…you know.

A couple of minutes after I first spotted them, the Gym Leader looked inside her picnic basket and then started looking upset. "Oh dear, I forgot to get some frosted Pokepuffs! Oh, how stupid of me! I know it's your favorite, and I shouldn't have forgotten them! I'll go to the café right away. You stay here and enjoy your sandwich. Love you, Glaceon!" After she kissed her Glaceon on the forehead, the Gym Leader walked outside the park and to Tundreas Café to get the Pokepuffs.

While I was watching her go away and after that seeing Glaceon eat its food, Annabelle was quietly sitting next to me. When I turned around to see her, I shrieked (again) and caught the attention of the Glaceon. It looked at me with a shocking look on her face and it ran towards me.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!" the female Glaceon said as she was standing near me, still looking at me. I looked back at her and said "Oh…y-yea I'm fine, I just…got scared for a second." Then the Glaceon said "Oh. That's good to hear."

The Glaceon looked at me with a look of curiosity and then said "Well…you're the most unique looking Snivy if I've ever seen one. Are you perhaps a shiny?" I looked at her, incredibly nervous, and replied "Umm…not really."

Then the Glaceon started to sniff me, and I got even more nervous. After a couple of seconds o awkward sniffing, the Glaceon got shocked and said "Oh my! You're a HUMAN!"

Then I got extremely nervous and said "Umm…w-what makes you…say that?" The Glaceon replied "A Pokémon never forgets a human scent. And plus…" Glaceon touched my head to feel my hair as she continued "…no Pokémon has human hair."

I felt my hair as well to notice that my hair is exactly the same as my human form. Now knowing that Glaceon knows that I was human, I gulped and started rubbing my arm. But, the Glaceon began to take notice of my appearance and said "Hmm. You…look an awful lot like the Unova Champion, Heaven. But…are you?"

"Well…you already know WHAT I am, so…yea. I'm Heaven." I replied as I continued rubbing my hair. Glaceon then got an excited look on her face and said "Oh splendid! It is so nice to finally meet you, Miss Heaven." I got a little less nervous and said, while shaking her paw "Well…it's good to finally see you too."

After we shook hands and paws, Glaceon looked at the direction where the café was and saw that there was a gigantic line for the café and the Gym Leader was at the end of it. Glaceon turned to me and said "Well…do you want to challenge me at the gym?"

I got confused and said "W-wait, I can't challenge her. I have…you know…difficulties." I wagged my tail for emphasis. The Glaceon replied "Don't worry. My trainer takes very good care of me. She'll NEVER get out of the line until she gets me my Pokepuffs. I'll still give you the badge." I got hyped and said "OK! Cool! But…do I just call you 'Glaceon' when we are in the gym."

"Oh…right. Tell you what…my trainer's name is Polaris, so…you can just call me that for now on." Then Glaceon, technically known as Polaris, sprinted towards the gym near the park while shouting "I'LL SEE YOU IN THE GYM!"

I got extremely hyped and jumped for joy. I can't believe that I can challenge gyms again! I immediately called the others at the other side of the park and told them the great news.

But Snivan was a little skeptical.

"Wait…you can't do that. What if you get caught?" I smirked and said "I'll be fine. Polaris' Glaceon said it was OK, so…I think it's OK." Snivan replied "Yea…but-" I grabbed his Pokeball from inside my bag and, surprisingly, managed to put him into it. So, I did the same to the others, put them in my bag and sprinted towards the gym.

When I entered, the first thing I saw were stairs covered in snow. I got the chills when I walked up the stairs and hugged myself to keep warm. But then, I looked up and saw the roof as a beautiful, starry night sky. I then looked in front of me and saw a gigantic, white star that shimmered in the light. Despite the cold weather, it was a beautiful sight.

I followed the star until I got to the top of the stairs to see Polaris standing in front of what looked like a snowy mountain. When she saw me, she said "You made it." I said "Of course I made it. I wouldn't miss a Gym Battle." Polaris replied "I figured you wouldn't. But…I need you to answer a question for me. How…did you end up a Pokémon anyway?"

I replied "I'd…rather not talk about it." Polaris smiled and replied "Well…as long as you're here, I'm sure we'll have a great battle. Get ready to be frozen!"

And the battle has begun!

I looked at Anubis' Pokeball and said "Anubis, come on out!" And Anubis appeared, ready to fight. Polaris grabbed a Pokeball and said "OK, Snorunt, I choose you!" And the Snorunt came out.

I shouted "Anubis, use Power-Up Punch!" Anubis obeyed and attacked the Snorunt. Snorunt managed to stay standing up, even in his weak state, and heard Polaris say "Snorunt, use Frost Breath!" Snorunt obeyed and ice came from his mouth. Anubis didn't feel a thing and smirked.

I said "Anubis, use Metal Claw!" Anubis obeyed, using his now steel hand to poke the Snorunt to the ground and make him faint. Polaris touched the Pokeball with her paw and said "Snorunt return." And Snorunt was back inside his Pokeball.

Polaris looked at me and jumped into the battlefield, indicating that she's the last Pokémon I have to fight. She said "Don't think this will be so easy." Then she used Blizzard and blinded both me and Anubis. When I got my focus back, I saw that Anubis was covered in ice, unable to move.

Then, Polaris used Ice Fang and managed to damage Anubis. I shouted "Anubis, use Close Combat!" But Anubis was still frozen in ice. Polaris used Ice Fang again and damaged Anubis even more. But, I didn't give up and shouted again "Anubis, use Close Combat!"

This time, Anubis broke free of the ice and attacked Polaris, knocking her out. I was glad I won the battle, but was guilty of knocking out Polaris. So, I took both Snorunt's and Polaris' Pokeballs and put them in the Healing Machine in the far corner of the battle field.

After I healed them, I managed to make Polaris come out of the Pokeball. When she noticed me, she said "You have a very strong spirit, Heaven. And you battled very confidently. And so, as the rules state, you shall receive the Polar Badge."

Polaris went to get the badge case, held the Polar Badge from her mouth and gave it to me. The Polar Badge looked like the gigantic star I saw while walking up the stairs; instead it was a light blue with a white outline. I immediately put it in the Kiyeto Badge Case that Professor Lake gave to me while driving to the café for the first time.

I looked at Polaris and said "Thank you, Polaris." The Glaceon replied "I best get going. The real Polaris might be waiting for me. I'm sure we'll meet again someday." Then she started running towards the exit and to the park.

I looked out the window to see that it was getting dark, so I decided to go back to the hotel, thinking that Emil might still be staying there.

But, Emil wasn't in the room. He was watching me near the battle field. After I left the gym, he immediately flew out the doors and floated to the hotel as fast as he could

**This took…SO long!**

**Man, school is KILLING me! I wish I could just zoom out of 8****th****grade and right into graduation!**

**But, enough about me ranting about school, let's talk about stuff.**

**You know how Nintendo is with their Mario's, Zelda's and all that stuff, right? And we all know that they would NEVER make a new I.P.**

**Well…not only did they make a new I.P, but they made…Nintendo's first third-person shooter.**

**And it is AWESOME!**

**I just recently found out that a new game is coming out this May. It's called Splatoon, and it's AWESOME!**

**But, I'm not the only one who thinks it's creative and fun. I think EVERYONE that has heard about it knows that it's going to be awesome.**

**And if, YOU haven't heard about it…go hear about it.**

**I do not care HOW you do it, just…go look at it. It's AMAZING!**

**Splatoon is so creative that I actually got inspired to start working on a fanfic of it. **

**Why…cause it's AWESOME!**

**But, enough about me praising Splatoon, just go see the trailer and, as always, keep being awesome.**

**Like SPLATOON!**

**Heaven OUT-****_I think I need to go lie down for a while._**


End file.
